


Experimentation

by MakaylaJade



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spencer Wears Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaylaJade/pseuds/MakaylaJade
Summary: Spencer didn’t experiment often. He was a pretty boring man with pretty boring hobbies. He was an academic at heart, truly, and the hobbies of an academic included reading, writing, and researching. But the nerd side of him liked certain aspects of pop culture; Star Trek, Star Wars, and Dr. Who. He was a basic man, until one day, he wasn’t so basic anymore.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> also trash. written for a Tumblr prompt

Spencer didn’t experiment often. He was a pretty boring man with pretty boring hobbies. He was an academic at heart, truly, and the hobbies of an academic included reading, writing, and researching. But the nerd side of him liked certain aspects of pop culture; Star Trek, Star Wars, and Dr. Who. He was a basic man, until one day, he wasn’t so basic anymore.

It was Penelope’s fault. That woman was so good at manipulating people, Spencer wasn’t even sure how he had been persuaded so easily. She had invited him to a girls’ night out with her, JJ, and Emily, and, thinking nothing of it, agreed, albeit a little hesitantly. He wasn’t much of a drinker, and in fact, after his battle with Dilaudid, he tried to avoid any addictive substance altogether since he was devoted to his sobriety. Derek understand that too, and didn’t pressure him to go out with the team anymore or even just with him. 

Derek... He and Derek had a... _thing_ going on. He wasn’t sure what to call it, but labels be damned, because they were infatuated with each other. The ‘l’ word had yet to be dropped, but they were okay with that. They were only five months in, and they decided without ever sharing words that perhaps taking it slowly would be best, since neither were the best with long term romance - well, Spencer wasn’t good at romance in general, but that was besides the point.

Penelope had invited them all over to her apartment before they went out, so that they could ‘get ready together’ as Penelope had said in her text, along with a smiling emoji. Spencer didn't read text messages with underlying meanings very well, so he showed up an hour early as Garcia said without questioning her intentions. He probably should have though, because as soon as he was arrived, he was whisked inside and surrounded by a gaggle of giggling women.

“Spence, you’re going to look so pretty,” JJ said, and despite his constant complaints, he sat patiently and obediently while Penelope proceeded to do his makeup.

“I don’t see why I need all of this,” he said, although he was not entirely opposed to it. Masculinity was such a fragile thing to some men, but Spencer had no doubt in his own masculinity, even if others didn’t see it.

“Trust me, honey, you’re going to be so _hot_ ,” Penelope said. It almost sounded like they had been planning this for awhile, and he felt almost flattered that they had thought about him like that. His face was done up prettily, complete with a dust of shimmery highlight and a light winged eyeliner look. He looked at himself in the handheld mirror that Penelope turned to him and gasped, touching his face and repeating the question, “Is that me?”

They got him dressed up as well in a pair of slim jeans and a loose fitting, cream colored sweater, the sleeves covering his hands. His converse remained though, since he didn’t dare to part with them, but Emily noted that they added a cute little ‘geeky touch’ to his outfit. The group went out together, bar hopping and dancing. Spencer had one drink all night, determined to stay sober since he knew his friends would not. 

By around midnight, the girls were too drunk for them to stay out any longer so, being the good friend that he is, drove them all to Penelope’s apartment where they stayed for the night. Spencer decided to go home, since he knew Morgan was bound to be waiting for him. 

And he was, patiently so, sitting on his sofa in a pair of boxers and a tank top, both a little tighter than Spencer would have anticipated. He slipped his shoes off at the door, looking up as Morgan stood with a smile on his lips, looking somewhat surprised but mainly pleased.

“There’s my pretty boy,” he said warmly, stepping close to him and finally getting a good look at his face, a knowing grin curling his lips up, “Let me guess: Penelope?”

“Yeah...” Spencer said, feeling a bit self conscious of himself. He raised a hand up, touching his cheek nervously and frowning. “Do you not like it?”

“Not like it?” Derek repeated incredulously before leaning in, his breath hot against Spencer’s ear as he whispered, “You’re fucking _sexy_ , baby.”

Spencer shivered, and soon, their lips were colliding, bodies sliding together. He was lead through his apartment with a sort of ease that indicated past instances of this very situation. They paused in the hallway as Derek pressed Spencer up against the wall, mouthing down the pale column of his neck before sucking a dark hickey on the ridge of Spencer’s collarbone.

“Fuck, Derek,” he breathed, a hand resting on the back of Derek’s neck while the other eagerly sought refuge beneath the fabric of Derek’s shirt. They stumbled their way into his bedroom, clothes shed along the way and soon, Spencer was seated firmly in Derek’s lap, hips flushed together, unable to stop themselves from kissing each other. 

“I want to watch your mascara run while my cock is in your mouth,” Derek murmured against his lips, and Spencer shivered pleasantly at that prospect. So without much more prompting, he slid to this knees between Derek’s legs, lips tracing up his inner thigh before he palmed the growing bulge in his lover’s boxers, mouthing the tip through the fabric. 

“Come on, Spence,” Derek gritted out impatiently, the sight before him truly delectable. Bedroom Spencer was completely unlike the Spencer he was used to everyday. Bedroom Spencer was a wet dream, and he knew exactly what he was doing when it came to riling up Derek.

Spencer didn’t waste much time though, slipping his boxers down and grasping his thick cock, swiping his tongue over the tip and looking up at Derek with those dark, sultry eyes. He bit his lip, pumping him a few times while pressing kisses over his length, Derek’s hums urging him on. His lips parted and they wrapped around the head, sucking lazily and stroking the flesh that wasn’t in his mouth - yet.

“I love your cock,” Spencer breathed after pulling away briefly, licking a stripe up the underside of it before taking more of him into his mouth, looking up at Derek through those mascara-covered lashes. Derek shuddered, his legs spreading instinctively as a hand raised up to grasp onto those chestnut curls. Spencer gave no indication of discomfort though, and slowly, he began to push Spencer further down onto his cock, those slender hands bracing himself on his dark thighs. Derek pushed him down until he was nearly at the base, but Spencer gagged just an inch short, and Derek immediately lifted his hand away. But, unmoving with his cock down his throat, Spencer guided Derek’s hand back to his head, looking up still as tears watered in his eye.

God, he had never seen anything more delicious in his life. Spencer was unbelievably sexy, and the sight of him with his cock down his throat was always a turn on.

“You look so fucking pretty, Spence...” Derek muttered out, beginning a steady rhythm of thrusting into that hot wetness. “So pretty... You take my cock so well.”

Spencer moaned around him, hands balling into fists on Derek’s thighs as his eyes overflowed, tear falling from his eyes and smearing the black makeup down his shimmery cheeks. But those plump pink lips remained firm around Derek’s cock, and Derek found his determination adorable.

Soon though, Derek felt himself coming to his end, that tightness beginning to uncoil as a groan escaped him. He began to pull out of Spencer’s mouth as he felt himself cumming, and Spencer hummed at the sensation of his salty release on his tongue, some of it dribbling out onto his lips. Derek growled at the sight, leaning down and pulling Spencer up to meet him in a fierce kiss, tasting himself on his pretty lover’s lips. 

“Maybe I should wear makeup more often,” Spencer murmured, his voice a bit rough as he hummed out a soft giggle.

Derek couldn’t agree more. 

Spencer needed to experiment more.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - @makaylajadewrites


End file.
